


Trapped like Rats

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Romance, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier has lived the simple life. He grew up in a decant home with exceptional parents. He had no worries, the only person he ever worried about was his little sister, Raven. They are about to start high school together at this fancy academy for those with special 'talents'. With high school comes drama, fights, first loves, and secrets hidden from students and parents a like. Can our unlikely heroes survive or will Charles fall into the dark clutches of he's future enemies. Probably, I don't know read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys this is my first Charles/Erik story so go easy on the comments, please. I don't own any of the X-men characters or anything. There are OC.

Charles paced back and forth impatiently. He tired to ignore the fact that his sister was hogging the bathroom for two and a half hours. He was tempted to used his 'special gift' and make her come out.  
Why did it always take forever for the girl to get out of the bathroom. Wasn't she just doing her hair. It would only take him twenty minutes to do whatever she's was doing.  
He tapped into her mind just slightly almost enough for her to notice. 'Charles don't even thing about it. If you want to live for the next sixty second, I suggest you stay out of my mind. I'll be out in a minute.'  
The telepath whined. 'Come on Raven, you said that an hour ago.' He sagged against the bathroom door.  
A muffled shout came from behind the door. "Oh stop being so dramatic! Go find another bathroom!" Charles whined again.  
"But Raven-...", the shape shifter sighed. Charles would've gone to another bathroom but he really don't want to deal with he's stepfather's bullshit or he's stepbrothers constant picking. Currently he was downstairs drinking so he could put up in with one of his so-called business partners. 'John Peterson,' he thought.  
He tells bad jokes and his son, Jake Peterson, had a crush on him. It was always awkward talking to him because he stared a lot. Kurt had introduced the Petersons to him over dinner one time and this time that he would have to be one his best behavior or he would get another one of his punishments.  
He remembered the last time Kurt had been drunk and unleashed his fury on him; not only did the bastard have the nerve to hit him but his mother too.  
He really didn't like the fact that she wouldn't leave him but he's mothers' mind was in a weakened state so for now he was gonna dell with it.  
Footsteps echoed through the hall behind him. The footsteps were soft and careful as the person made there way up the stairs.  
"Oh dear, is she still in there." The voice of the footsteps said, fake worry in their voice. If they were speaking to a younger version of his self he would have believed them but now he just nodded he's head.  
Sharon Xavier just sighed and smiled. "Let me try she's said in a soft voice." The mask never leaving her face.  
Knocking twice she spoke. "Raven dear, it's Sharon, can you come out please. "We're only going to the Peterson's you don't have to get all dolled up."  
Shuffling could be heard behind the door. Finally the teenager's head popped into view. A smile was plastered to her face that said 'Happy now.'  
Charles sent her a little message that said 'Finally.' A knowing smirk appeared on his face.  
Sharon looked at the both and frowned, confused. "Sometimes I have no idea what you two are thinking." Turning and walking away she descended the stairs. She called back to them. "We'll be leaving in a few."  
Raven looked up at Charles. "You better hurry up. You take longer than me in there." She kissed him on the cheek and left. Charles smiled his sister and headed for the bathroom. A figure passed him and dived into the bathroom.  
"H-hey!" A shout erupted from he's mouth. "Move it or lose it pipsqueak!" Came the reply from his stepbrother.  
If Charles thought Raven took long he was wrong. A sigh escaped from his lips. 'Tonight is gonna be a long night.' He thought.

*********************************

When they got there the Petersons where waiting in their living room. There was a formal greeting and hand shakes. Then they were ushered into the dining room where a long table with dinner plates were settled. All kinds of foods were placed on the table. The room had all kinds of smells. The feast that was supposed to feed six people could feed a group of starving people. It angered him and he knew it angered Raven just as much but he just looked at her and shook his head.  
'Tonight is not the night for arguing, Raven. Please do not start.' He sent her a telepathic message. He didn't think he could cover up for her behavior.  
Dinner had gone really well although Charles felt Jake's eyes on him the whole time. Miss. Peterson feeling the tension spoke up. "So um Sharon I heard Charles and Raven where going to the same school as Jake."  
Sharon smiled lightly and replied. "Yes, they we both excepted into the Academy for the Exceptional Gifted."  
"That is wonderful, isn't it John." A hearty laugh came from the man. "Yep, that's my boy! He gets it from his father."  
Raven rolled her eyes at him and got an elbowed in the side by Charles, she growled at him in response. "Well shouldn't you congratulate your kids Kurt. You did raise them right!"  
A grunt came from Kurt and Sharon spoke for him. "Well Charles and Kurt don't really have a strong bond-..."  
Raven interrupted her. "That's for damn sure!" Charles glared at but she just kept on eating. Sharon cleared her throat. "As I was saying Kurt and Charles don't have a very strong bond and I think Charles is still a little upset about he's father's death-..."  
"That's the understatement of the century. What it's true he a no good..." Kurt slammed he's hands down on the table hard. Everyone in the room jump up startled, even the waiters and maids. I glanced at Kurt and than at Raven. They were having some kind of glaring contest.  
The room grew quite. After a few minutes passed by Sharon was the first person to speak. "I think it's time for us to go home, the children have to start school tomorrow." There was a quite agreement and so Charles grabbed his sisters hand and they got in the car. Ride back home was an awkward one and when they entered the house it was even weirder. Charles started to walk up the stairs to his room until he heard Kurt shout his name. Raven gave him a confused look but he just smiled in response and told her to go on in his room and he would tell her later.  
He walked down to the end of the steps and stopped until he heard her footsteps disappear in he's room. Satisfied that she's safe and sound away from the sycopath he continued to walk towards the sound where he heard him shout.  
"In here!" He shouted only this time calmer. Charles thought about running away. Hiding upstairs until he came looking for him. He thought about he's dad's gun that he used to keep in his study, it's still there because only he knows about it. He's dad showed it to him when he was eight and told him never to play with it because it can cause bad things to happen to people. How easy would it be if he could grab it and shoot Kurt in the head.  
He's mother and his sister would be safe, he wouldn't get in trouble because it would be in self defense. But that's just a dream it could never be... he could never be... strong enough.  
With a sigh he went into his father's old study. When he entered the room Kurt was siting on he's desk, in one hand he had a drink and in the other hand he was tugging off he's belt. "You know I've been thinking. My punishments for you are not enough and your not responding to treatment, I told you to keep yourself and your sister in check. This dinner was a disaster and if you think-..."  
"I can't help it if your friends are terrible people." He covered his mouth. He didn't mean to say that out loud. Kurt rose up from his spot and stocked over to where the boy stood. Charles closed his eyes expecting a slap across the face but it never came. As he opened he's eyes Kurt was no long in front of him but behind him.  
'You shouldn't have said that.' Kurt thought. He face twisted into a crooked smirk. Locking the door behind him the nightmare began.  
****************************************

Charles limped up the stairs into he's room where he found his sister had stay for the whole hour the he was reviving his punishment. Different emotions danced across her face. First confusion, then realization, then horror and finally anger.  
Raven was about to storm passed him and go kill Kurt for what he had done to Charles but he stopped he. "What? What is it..." confusion clearly in her voice.  
'Don't... Raven please... just don't.' He talked to her through his ability. He cast her a glance to show her his black eye and then he looked down at he's feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.  
'Charles why do you let him do this to you.' A hopeful plea was in there. He knew if he told her about Kurt planning to hurt her and his mother she would do one or to things.  
One: she might call Charles a wimp for not stand up for himself.  
Two: she might call the police on Kurt and they don't believe her.  
Worst case scenario is she kills him before the cops get here and he can't have that happening. No matter how many beating he gets, one things for sure. Kurt will never lay a hand of he's little sister. So for now he'll take the beatings, for now he'll make up excuses, for now Kurt can torment him.  
"Why Charles?" She said tears staining her eyes. "That is the question right." He looked up and realised his eye were forming tears. A smile ghost across he's features. 'She can never know.'  
"For now..."


	2. Not What was Expected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Raven find out that the academy wasn't exactly what they expected. When at the the lawn of it a huge fight is broken out; will the two siblings have to fight they way through it. And why is the guy in the head of the fight taking up most of Charles attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Chapter Two is up. Read and comment.

  Sun light shined through curtain that Charles was currently glaring daggers at. He really hated mornings, especially after his 'punishments'. He didn't understand how Kurt could ignore him all this time and want him to get better by beating him practically to death.

It wasn't so much the beating would hurt, it was the fact that he would bring Raven in all this and he couldn't have that. She always said 'Why don't you use your powers to make him stop.' or 'If he calls you down for a beating kick him in the nuts and run back upstairs, we'll take him on together.'

  He would do that but he doesn't know what Kurt could do if he found out he had the power of to read his mind if he didn't know already. Choice two wasn't that great either. Fighting him had been his first choice when all this began.

  Sighing he got up from bed. He winced as the pain shot up his back. This was just all a bad dream to him. When he'd wake up he'd be with his dad, well his actual dad, Raven would be in the kitchen talking on the phone with some friends and his mom would be in the kitchen with her cooking. They would all act like one big happy family.

  But like all dreams it must come to an end. Grasping what was left of it he made his way to the bathroom down the hall.

  As he ran the bath water he took a look at himself through the mirror. He looked like crap. He hair was sticking up from Raven petting him, his eyes were red and bloodshot from crying and they hurt. Black and blue bruises crovered his body from head to toe varying from big to small.

  Coughing he rubbed his eyes which also had bruises. He took his bath which only took fifteen minutes. Combing and brushing the unruly mob was a disater. Brushing his teeth was an easier job and it hurt less. After he was clothed he looked up back at his refection.

  He looked decent enough although he still need to cover the bruises on his face. Hobbling towards his sisters room he took out one of many make up kits and sat down and began to cover up the disgusting marks. Repulsion written all over his face.

  Dabbing a little make-up on to his face he began to wince. Once then twice. Sighing he gave up on trying to hide them; placing his hands on his face and his elbows on his khaki pants.

  "Giving up already. That's not the Charles I know." A smile escaped his lips he couldn't help it, when ever Raven was around it was hard not to smile.  
He looked up at the blond standing at the door frame. "I want to see you in your real from Raven." His voice was rough and horace.

  She smiled and transformed, her porcelain skin turned in to blue and her long blond hair turn into a short ginger color. It always fascinated him how she did it.

  "Happy now." The shape shifter said. She gently swatted his hands out of his face. "Here let me."

  Raven picked up her make-up kit and began finishing up what Charles couldn't complete. Opening up her mouth to speak; Charles cut her off. "If this is about last night I do not wish to speak about it?" Closing her mouth again she kept quite.

  She rubbed his back gentaly. "Just remember I'm always here for you, Charles." Her brother nodded and hugged her. "Let's get ready before everone wakes up." She put the finishing touches on Charles face.

oOoOoOoOoOo

  Driving past the beautiful landscape had had put Charles into a trance. He watched the scenery go by making him calm his nerves. Raven sat next to him listening to music or she was pretending to. His mother was sitting next to Kurt going on about something he barley understood.

 Finally they made it to the university. Everyone else's got out the car while the telepath stayed in the car staring out the window. His head was resting against the door when it opened and he fell out on the ground.

  Luckily he caught himself. His stepbrother just laughed at him. "Nice one Charlie!" His mother came from the other side of the car and screamedat him. "Get up Charles, this is not the place or the time for you to play in the mud." Her stern voice did nothing to calm the boys rising anger. Raven jumped down to help him but she glared at his stepbrother as she did. Helping him up they followed the others up to the college. Their mother went on and on about how great this place would be and how they would enjoy being here. It looked like a ordinary college, a lot of students were hanging around on the lawn just relaxing as if the world revolved around them. It was a nice sight. He didn't enjoy it for long, seeing as his mother ushered them both towards the entrance to the college that would most likely be his hell. They head straight for the main office where they were supposed to meet the principal. As if he was waiting for them, a man who appeared to be in his late forties walked up to them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs..." The guy had an American accent as he held out his hand for his mother and Kurt to shake. Sharon shook his hand eagerly while Kurt just stared at it as if it would bite him. The man retracted his hand as soon as he realised that he wasn't going to shake it. "Oh, I'm Sharon and this is my husband, Kurt. He's not much of hand shaker."

"He's not much of anything if you ask me." Raven butted in quietly. I couldn't help the smile that graced my lisps when the man laughed. Kurt sent her a glare and she sent it right back.

"...And this is my son Charles Xavier." She said while guiding me to the front. "And his sister Raven." Raven walked up to him and casually shook his hand before standing in between me and Kurt. "They were accepted into your college."

"That's right. Charles and Raven welcome! I read your acceptance letters and thought, I had to have you two. You both are one of a kind and I think you'll fit in here perfectly." He stated with a bright smiled on his face. It made him look ten years younger when he did. "By the way, I'm Sebastian Shaw but you can call me Mr. Shaw and I am the Dean at this wonderful college. So if you need anything you can come down to my office."

He turned as a boy walked out of his office. "Oh hey, um, Hank!" He shouted after the boy who jumped at then sound of his name. Slowly 'Hank' turned around and walked towards us. "Hank this is Charles and Raven. Charles and Raven this is Hank McCoy." Mr. Shaw said. Hank nervously looked towards us both with a smile before his eyes downcast.

Hank didn't seem like much, just an ordinary skinny boy who was really nervous around people. I held out my hand for him to shake as he just gave me a confused look. Slowly he shook my hand and that's when I felt it. The weird sensation I got when I got around Raven. Hank was a mutant too, just like us. I looked him in the eye and I could tell that he knew that I knew what he was. If we were holding hands too long the adults didn't notice.

Telepathically, I sent Raven a little message about our friend here and she smiled which in turn, made Hank smile. "Hank will be showing you two around for the rest of the week okay." Mr. Shaw said which brought us all back to reality. "Hank be careful with these two, their prizes."

" I'll be talking your parents up while you guys are gone. Hank show them around the campus and if you see, you know who, then try to avoid them please." There was a slight change of attitudes in the man voice.

Hank for the first time spoke. "Follow me." Raven smiled and hooked her arm with mine. She couldn't wait to get the taste of freedom just like me. They say when you go away for college, you get the full adult experience except with less consequences. Crazy things happen that you have no control over. Charles kept telling himself that he didn't want that but deep down, in his mind, body and soul just hoped that trouble would come knocking at his door. Boy did he get what he asked for.

oOoOoOoOo

Charles and Raven followed the boy all over the campus. They got to see every inch of the school from the dinning hall to the track field to the school theater to everything else. It was like a dream come true for the two. They couldn't believe their eyes. Once, Charles asked Raven to punch him to see if he was dreaming. She did so, very hard to which her brother realised that he may in fact, may not be dreaming.

Hank hardly every said anything to them. Just to clarify where they were and what it was. He also kept looking nervously towards every clock they past.

Charles wondered if he had somewhere to be as they continued down a hallway full of awards. Once they reached the exit leading to out side, the two realised they were back where they stated when they first got here.

"So do you guys want to wait here or do you want me to take you back to the main office." The boys eye darted back and fort between the two.

Charles was about to offer that they can find their way back when a bunch of kids started to yell. The three turned their attention to a group of kids surrounding what would most definitely be the fight.

"Oh no..." Hank trailed off before running down there. Raven smiled excitedly. "Come on Charles!" She said chasing after the boy. That left him no choice but to run after his sister.

"Raven, stop!" He shouted after her. She just continued down the field deliberately disobeying his pleas.

As they got closer, the shift shaper pushed her way through the crowd leaving Charles to do the same. When the two finally got to the center of all the attention they could see what was the cause of all this.

A girl stood with a bored exspresstion on her face, facing three guys. She had long dark brown hair that went all the way down her back. Her eyes were a dark chestnut color. She bore a frown that screamed don't 'Fuck with me'. It didn't help the attitude that she was most likely harboring. She wore a short black leather jackets that cut off at the stomach with a black tank top underneath. She had black jeans on with leather boots that went up to her calf's. She would resemble the average bias goth, she even had a black choke collar with spikes in them. She had hardly any make up on, which she didn't need since she was a natural beauty.

Charles couldn't believe his eyes. "Hey Naomi! We want our shit back!" One of the guys hollered. He seemed pretty angry and his fist were balled up into tight balls of fury.

Then Hank walked up beside her and tapped her on the shoulders. "Naomi don't, okay. You'll get in more trouble than you have already. Don't let these assholes ruin your future."

She gave him a questioning look before shrugging her shoulders and walking away. The crowd started to boo at her. "Yeah that's right! Run away you little bitch!" The girl stopped in her tracks. Hank visibly flinched at the word 'bitch' and sighed.

Naomi turned back around and walked towards them with a fake smile on her face. "What did you just call me?" The guy didn't hesitate in answering.

"You heard me," he said getting closer to her face, "...I said 'Run. Away. You. Little. Bit-..." Before he could finish his sentence the girls fist was breaking his noise. The sound of it crunching could be heard by everyone.

His friends stood there shocked. Then another guy walked up behind her he placed his hand on her shoulder.

The guy was extremely handsome. His facial features were toned that he looked like he was one of the professor's that worked here. His body was muscular and lean which went straight to Charles cock. He blushed at the thought of the man in front of him and hoped to God that nobody noticed. While he was trying to will the hard on away his sister moved over to Hank.

"What's going on?" She yelled over the screaming bodies of people shouting. Hank turned towards her and frowned. "Well I can't tell you much but those guys think that Naomi stole their tech gear and now they want to fight her."

Raven nodded in understanding. "So she your girlfriend or what?"

That made Hank laugh. "Hah, I wish! No she's dating Erik Lehnsherr. The guy that has her shoulder right now him. He's captain of the wrestling team and star of football team." He said calmly. "He's every girl's dream and every guys nightmare. Try owning up to that!" He frowned. "Do you like him?" His question was full of jealousy. Raven smiled at him and got closer. "Why? You jealous."

"If I say no you'll think I'm in denial and if I say yes you'll think I'm a jealous creep that just met you today." Hank answered honestly prompting Raven to laugh.

"I already think your a jealous creep but that just makes things more interesting."

One of the guy's friends grabbed the front of her shirt. "Listen you little punk, you may think your top shit here with your little boyfriend here to fight your battles but I'm still gonna beat your ass."

That's when Erik stepped in. He forcefully made the guy let go of her shirt buy twisting his arm in front of him and shoved tge girl behind him. "I wasn't going to step in but since you threatened her I just might." Erik was taller than the guy so his height intimated him.

"Oh come on Erik this is bullshit!" The girl shouted irritated. "We all know that he's still pissed that you beat his ass at wrestling."

"I am still mad because I know you cheated. I want a rematch right here, right now. In front of the whole school." The guy shouted. He snatched his arm away which Charles knew was going to start forming busies.

"You want a rematch." Erik said as a matter of fact. The guy nodded getting everyone to shout in excitement. "You want a rematch, okay." As he said that the guy threw a punch which Erik immediately dodged and grabbed his hand, knocking him down on the ground.

"You lost, again. This time it's in front of everyone. I did not cheat." He said. The guy just tried to get up but was out of breath since the air was knocked away from his lungs. "No more rematches, I won fair and square. Now if you excuse me I'd like to have a normal day today, Noami." He gave the girl a glare as he grabbed her shoulders and steered her clear of the moving bodies of teenagers.

As soon as they did they were confronted by the Dean. Hank cursed under his breath and signaled for Charles and Raven to follow him. Mr. Shaw gave them both dirty looks. "Noami Candor and Eric Lenhsherr, in my office ASAP. You two have been causing trouble since the day you came here! Look your setting a bad example for you new colleagues here. I expect this from you Mrs. Candor but not from you Mr. Lenhsherr. I should expel you both from this school but since both of you show promise in the future I will not."

Mr. Shaw turned towards Hank, who had tried to steer them out of the crowd unnoticed. "Hank, I asked you to stay clear of these two. Their poor decisions might have effected the way Charles and Raven think of this school." A snort but loud laugh came from the girl, Naomi's mouth as she grabbed her bag off the ground. The Dean threw her a dirty look as she and Erik made their way towards his office. Turing back to the two in front of him, he smiled. "What do you say? Will you stay here?"

Charles thought about it for a moment. Either stay here and be likely to never meet those two again who could have negative influences on his sister or go home and have to wait another couple of weeks to get a response from other colleges while getting beat. Charles knew his answer the moment it popped in his mind. He was about to choose to leave and never come back when Raven answered for him.

" We'd like to stay." She said quickly. Charles stared at his sister an sent her a telepathic message. 'What are you doing?' She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck to appear normal. "We can't let a couple of barbaric idiots ruin our future." She said out loud and inside his head.

Charles frowned at her decision. 'What if we meet them again, huh?' As much as the thought excited him about seeing Erik Lenhshnerr again he much rather keep his sister safe. Even if it meant taking a couple of more beatings, than so be it. 'We'll be fine Charles!' She sent back to him. "Right Charles!" She said turning toward him.

He sighed. As much as it pained him to do this, he had to say yes. Raven would be too stubborn to sat anything but yes if it meant that she wouldn't have to see him beaten and abused on a daily basis. They would be free from Kurt and his son's clutches. They could decide who they wanted to hang out with and overall watch each others backs. By the looks of Hank's admiration for his sister, he could tell that the other mutant had a soft heart and wouldn't let anything happen to her.

So, to save an agreement with his sister, he said yes. Everyone around them cheered for the two newcomers. Mr. Shaw gave them both a crooked smile before shaking both of their hands. "Then welcome." As he said that, students gathered around them and lifted them up in the air. They were screaming their names and carrying them back inside the building as more and more students did so.

"No, I didn't saw..." He sighed as the two were carried away. "Never mind, continue." Even though the teenagers couldn't hear him. He walked silently behind the hundreds of students that we carrying the two.

oOoOoOoOo

"So, what do you think about those two?" Hank said as he walked behind the two troublemakers. He had quietly slipped away as Charles and Raven chose whether they wanted to stay or not. He knew that they would say yes because of how strong minded the girl was.

"Their nothing special. We shouldn't even waste our time on them." Erik said as he continued to walk. Hank sent him a glare and looked at Naomi who was still pondering in thought. She was the one who would actually give someone a chance unlike Erik who dismissed anyone who didn't look the part. He almost didn't get in their 'group' because Erik also thought he didn't look the part. Naomi was the one who gave him a chance. The two found out he was a lot stronger than he looks.

"They knew that I was a mutant, Naomi." Hank stated bluntly. That seem to gain Erik's attention. He turned towards them and scowled. "How?" Hank ignored him and looked at the girl expectantly. She stared as the last remaining of the crowd disappeared.

"I don't know, Erik," she wrapped her arm around Hank's neck and smiled, "I kinda like them. They're a little ruff around the edges but that's how I like my men." Giving Hank a small wink she dragged him up the stairs. Slowly she looped her arm with Erik's and the three where off.

oOoOoOoOo

Charles sighed as he finally made it up to his room. He just got done with saying goodbye to his mother and then ignoring his stepbrothers threat that he'd come see him soon. It was a long drive to get here, he doubt that he'd spend his preciono time just to come all the way to see him. His stepfather didn't even say goodbye. He just hopped in the car and started it up. It gave him less time to say goodbye to his mother.

She hadn't been a real mother to him for a while but she did in that moment. She took her time with saying goodbye to him and Raven as his stepfather waited impatiently. She had hoped that we would come see her during holidays and stuff, she even wished us a farewell as his stepfather honked the horn eagerly to leave. Her tears were real and that's all that mattered to Charles. He knew that when she got home his stepfather would beat her for taking so long but he knew she didn't care.

Her baby was safe there was no reason to hold back from showing him love now. Kurt couldn't hurt Charles without anyone noticing. He couldn't hurt Charles anymore at least she hoped he couldn't. Then she was rushed into the car after she gave Raven a long but heartwarming hug. Then Kurt drove off leaving Charles and Raven both crying.

After he comforted his sister he escorted her back to her room to meet her roommates. When they got there she was gladly welcomed by a girl name Angel and her friends. Angel, who was her roommate, promised Charles that she'd escort his sister around and keep her on track. When he was satisfied he left the girls dorm with the sound of female laughter trailing in his wakes. He read his sister's mind as she repeated to him what she said to them.

He could hear her voice still in his head as he made it back to his own dorm. He didn't get the chance to meet his roommate yet and hope to God that he was as nice as Raven's were. When he got in there he was surprised to see Hank sitting on his bed and waiting.

Charles couldn't help but be rude. "Uh, what are you doing here in my room?" Hank gave him smile. The taller of the two extended his hand to shake. Charles being a little bit curious and a little bit confused shook it back. "I know we've met before but I'm Hank, I'm your roommate and not a stalker."

Charles seriously doubt that. "If you don't believe me than you can just read my mind like you did before." Hank stated calmly as he pointed towards his head. Without so much as a warning Charles read his thoughts and figured out he was indeed telling the truth but still part of him refused to show something else. A secret perhaps. But Charles was satisfied with knowing he wasn't a stalker/serial killer.

"Am I in the clear?" He asked in a pleased tone. He was different from before. Before he had been shy and cautious around him and his sister. He barely spoke a word to them other than to list a few fun facts about the area. His eyes were downcast and wonder off. He seemed nervous about something but he wasn't going to tell.

Now he seemed like a normal teenage boy. His demeanor was calm, collective and sharp. He was even smiling, which was a lot more than what they had got before. Charles thinks that it's what he wants everyone to think about him. It's what Charles had thought about him before but now he thinks differently. Hank was a mutant and Charles didn't know what power he had but the boy knew his.

Charles was at a disadvantage here an unless he evened the playing field, he would be in trouble. "I'm not here to rat you out Charles. In fact I have a proposition for you that you might like." Charles raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll tell you in the morning. For now you will need your rest. You can trust me, I'm not the enemy here."

Again, for the second time, Charles doubt that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you like it I'll keep making more, if you don't well tuff because I'm attached to this story.
> 
> So what will Charles and Raven do on their first day of school. Will Charles be able to stand up to he's stepfather. Will Raven kick Kurt's ass.


End file.
